<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feather-Light Touches by MiniPandaBuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414615">Feather-Light Touches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPandaBuns/pseuds/MiniPandaBuns'>MiniPandaBuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Alternate Universe - Wings, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romance, Sleepiness, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Sweet, Teasing, Wingfic, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPandaBuns/pseuds/MiniPandaBuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morty,” Rick’s baritone voice rumbled, suddenly close as if he were leaning over. “What have you done to me, Morty?” Rick’s breath washed across his hot cheeks, his tone sending a spiral of prickling heat to his core as Morty finally broke, eyes fluttering open as lips ghosted across his cheek in a feather-light touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feather-Light Touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm back on my Rick/Morty shit, and THIS time I won't orphan my works out of fear bc I can write whatever the hell I want!</p><p>Anyways, you're here for some Rick/Morty and I have come to deliver in the form of a Wingfic! Wingfics are cute, and this idea just came to me the other day so I wanted to get it out to all you lovelies. This fandom needs more fluff, even though I do enjoy the steamy part of it as well ehehe ;D Enjoy!</p><p>Morty has the wings of a house wren, and Rick has the wings of a harpy eagle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A-ah, Rick! Ow!” Morty squealed, tears pooling in his eyes, “P-puh-please be gentle!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Firm fingers latched onto his arm, forcing him to be still in his seat as Rick growled under his breath, hot breath washing down the back of Morty’s neck as the older man retracted his fingers from Morty’s wings, already having come to his conclusion in the few moments he spent prodding and pulling Morty’s damaged, bloodied wing. He didn’t want Morty to injure it further with his wriggling and reluctantly stepped away from the young boy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>W-well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Morty,” Rick snapped, releasing his arm and rubbing an exasperated hand across his face in irritation. “I-I wouldn’t</span>
  <span>— You wouldn’t be here if i-it weren’t for y-your absolute— your fucking dumbass idiot brain.” He rolled his eyes as Morty hunched over, sniffling as he hugged himself, puffy brown feathers ruffling and trembling as they tried to swing forward and shield him, a habit he had picked up early on in his life to defend against bullying. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced at the strain, his back aching as the agony throbbed through his wing, trying to let them relax against his back as it became clear moving them hurt far too much. After a surprise encounter with the law that sent them sprinting for their lives with Rick carrying their precious cargo of top secret vials and beakers, Morty had boldy decided to shove him out of the way of an incoming laser beam, effectively taking the searing hit near the base of his wing. After Rick had portaled to the garage, he had immediately rushed to assess the damage to Morty’s wing all while yelling about how insanely stupid his actions were. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I was just trying to-to save you,” He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. His cheeks burned slightly at the confession, but he knew Rick wouldn’t look for any deeper meaning beneath his words.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, Morty, a-and look where that got you. L-look what’s happening now b-because—” He burped, and took another quick swig of whatever was in his flask. “Because of your shitty heroic stunt.” Rick’s rough voice echoed around the garage, slightly raised in clear anger and irritation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morty pouted slightly, wiping his cheeks as he stared at the crates forgotten on the floor, his body trembling from pain and the lingering adrenaline in his body. He heard Rick shuffling things around, no doubt grabbing items to fix him up, his wings ruffling in anticipation and sending another throb of agony down his back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t keep moving them, y-you fuck—” Rick stopped himself with a heavy sigh, Morty jolting slightly as Rick’s fingers gripped the leading edge of his wing. “Just relax, okay, Morty? C-can you manage that? J-just let me heal this up.” His dexterous fingers were surprisingly gentle now, taking more care as they held onto Morty’s fluffy feathers with a light, steady grip. The younger male’s cheeks flushed, his heart stuttering slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rick listened to me… </span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morty nodded, his back stiffening as he tried to keep as still as possible, his breaths uneven as he swiped away the water on his cheeks. He felt the cold steel of a needle and couldn’t help but choke out another pitiful whine, turning to look at Rick and ignoring the strain as he put on his best puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Is it gonna scar?” Morty asked quietly. The only thing worse than his plain brown, puffy house wren wings would be a nasty scar in plain sight, disrupting the even rows of his feathers and crippling the small shreds of pride he had about his wings even more. Rick knew very well he had insecurities about his wings; it wasn't spared from his daily dose of insults, though it was rare that Rick brought up his wings to insult.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick stared down at him with cold blue eyes, the needle tip still pressing against his feathers but not pushing in. His own wings rose up broad behind his back and shoulders, big and proud, the wings of a great harpy eagle. Black and white peregrine patterns marked the tips of his feathers in neat rows, his plumage black and silky despite all he had seen and done. Morty’s eyes moved away from Rick’s face towards his plumage, eyes gleaming with emotion as he trailed his hazel eyes across the sleek feathers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick was quiet as he sat down the needle and reached into a cabinet for a small plastic vial filled with dull red substance. Inside the vial, an inner tube ran through the center, like a glowstick. Morty tilted his head curiously as Rick crackled it as such, the liquid’s mixing to create a glowing purple mixture. Rick popped the cap off and passed it to Morty, who took it carefully in shaking fingers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink it. It’s a p-pain killer that—” Rick burped, reaching for the needle once more. “That w-will promote cell growth. You won’t scar. N-now stop— Don’t be a pussy and s-sit still.” He hesitated for just a moment, nervous and questioning if Rick was going to make him actually drink a glowstick.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morty put the cold plastic to his lips and tilted it up, his head tipping back. The liquid was bitter with a watery texture, sliding down his throat easily with the slightest tingle. He sighed, his face scrunching in discomfort as Rick finally pressed the needle into his wing, injecting the serum into his body. Once he pulled away his wings shivered and he hummed, a pleasant prickle thrumming through his limbs as the ache and pain slipped away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pull that shit again, Morty.” Rick growled lowly, seemingly to himself, and Morty turned slowly in his chair to gaze at his grandfather. The scientist was placing things back in their place, organizing the small mess and creating space for their cargo as Morty watched, feeling drowsy now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Rick” Morty mumbled, a yawn squeaking past his lips. Rick glanced over at him with steel blue eyes, the box landing on his workbench with a loud thud as Morty’s eyes fluttered. “I just.. I wanted to help, cause you.. I like…” His words felt jumbled as he slumped slightly in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feelin’ sleepy…” He hummed, his wings brushing the backs of his arms as they moved to curl around him again, this time without the searing agony. Rick continued to stare at him for a moment before he sighed quietly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Side effect.” Rick said, moving to wrap his arms around Morty’s midsection and help him stand. “C’mon, l-let’s get you to bed, i-it’s nap time.” Rick grunted, Morty’s weight pressing against his side, his eagle wings moving almost automatically to cradle Morty’s back, their plumage brushing against one another as Morty hummed, stumbling towards the garage door.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired, Rick,” Morty whispered, his head lolled and his eyes drooped as if weighed down by lead, his limbs tingling pleasantly and his consciousness slipping. “Wanna.. Go to sleep.. W-with you.” His words slipped out in a whisper, almost mere wisps of breath as his eyes fell shut.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morty, stay awake, b-bab— buddy,” Rick cleared his throat. “Don’t you fucking—” Morty fully slumped against him and Rick growled as he caught the younger male’s weight in his arms, Morty now passed out. “Fucking God dammit Morty.” He sighed, carefully maneuvering Morty into his arms to carry him to bed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morty’s hazel eyes opened blearily, darkness surrounding him as he lay curled up in bed, wrapped in blankets with drowsiness still clinging to his head. His body wasn't tingling any longer, but he still felt exhausted. His feathers ruffled, fingers moving to push against the row of his primary feathers on his wingtip. His eyes closed for another moment, almost drifting off again before he yawned and shuffled in bed, pushing himself up with one arm as the other rubbed his sleepy eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As his tired gaze drifted around the room, he realized he wasn't in his own room, rather, Rick’s. Papers of blueprints, documents and other things lined the walls, red string tying certain pieces together, clutter and clothes littering the floor and surfaces of his dresser, nightstand and anything else available, trinkets of all sorts lying on the floor as well.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost expected himself to flip out over the situation, being in Rick’s room, a place he kept mostly closed off and personal, in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed </span>
  </em>
  <span>no less, but Morty’s heart only fluttered in his chest with giddy energy, a big grin pulling his lips as his fingers clutched the soft fabrics of the blanket.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morty hummed happily as he settled back into Rick’s bed, rubbing his entire face against the pillow as he pulled the thick blanket over himself, savoring the moment. Rick’s unique scent surrounded him, the faintest hint of alcohol and other unnatural scents combining into something solely “Rick” that Morty couldn’t get enough of. His nose pushed into the pillow, fingers curling tight into the blanket as he sighed, and took a deep breath, a small smile breaking across his lips as his cheeks became dusted with a pink tinge.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay in the dark, quiet room for a bit, enjoying the comfort of being cuddled up in Rick’s bed, his heart filled with a fuzzy warmth as he smiled, snuggled deep into the bed as he curled up happily.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps approached the door quickly, the knob twisting as light flooded in from the hall, Morty’s eyes snapping shut as Rick’s figure stepping inside before he closed it behind himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morty, y-you up?” Rick asked. “C-c’mon, kid, time t-to go to bed.” He heard stuff being shuffled on the floor, metal pieces clinking together as Morty tried to feign sleep. He heard Rick paused beside the bed, his heart racing slightly as he pretended to still be asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t wanna leave this bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn you, Morty,” Rick breathed lowly, softly, and Morty’s heart leapt into his throat. Fingers brushed across his forehead, pushing into his chocolate curls gently, nails scratching pleasantly across his scalp. Morty resisted every fiber in his being not to shudder at the touch or lean into it, trying to keep up his facade of slumber. His wings couldn’t help but ruffle happily and he heard Rick chuckle. “Fucking cute, cute lil shit, y-you little shit…” Rick trailed off and Morty was screaming on the inside as fingers trailed down his cheek.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Across his soft skin and down his jaw, tracing for just a moment before dipping lower, down his neck, tracing his pulse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, oh god! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morty knew Rick would feel his thundering heart, he’d know everything then, and this would all stop. The gentle, feathering touches, the pleasant tingle across his hot skin, it would be taken away. Still, Morty tried to be as calm as possible, keeping his face relaxed as he attempted to even out his breathing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morty,” Rick’s baritone voice rumbled, suddenly close as if he were leaning over. “What have you done to me, Morty?” Rick’s breath washed across his hot cheeks, his tone sending a spiral of prickling heat to his core as Morty finally broke, eyes fluttering open as lips ghosted across his cheek in a feather-light touch.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold blue eyes met his own as Rick stood up to his full height, his wings adding to his strong stature despite his age, Rick’s hands sliding back into his lab coat pockets as Morty stared up, practically breathless, the tingle of lips still stuck on his cheek as he slowly pushed himself up on his arm.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I knew if, y-you can’t fake </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me, Morty.” Rick smirked down at him before he rolled his eyes. “N-now come on, back to your own</span>
  <span>—” He belched as he turned away, facing the door. “Your own bed.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rick,” Morty said, the older man glancing over his shoulder, wings stretching slightly so he could see past them. Morty had lost all his words, what was he supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “R-Rick, y-you.. I..” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-if you’re wondering why y-you’re not— why you’re in my bed, it’s because you knocked o-out like— like a little bitch, and I just didn’t w-want to fucking carry you.” Rick said gruffly, flicking on the light. “But now it’s l-late, so you g-gotta get out.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s just.. Going to skip over it? And ignore it? Everything he said.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morty frowned, staying in his place and giving Rick a hurt look. Rick raised his brow and Morty huffed, gathering the blankets in his fists at the blatant ignorance.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Rick, w-what you s-said…” Morty blushed, the words still bouncing around his head, the tone and the touches. “I-I don’t.. You…” Rick let him struggle around his tongue for a moment, huffing out a quick, gruff laugh as Morty stuttered and blushed bright red. In a burst of emotional courage, Morty flung the blankets off and jumped up, his wings flapping as they puffed up, trying to make himself seem bigger as his face scrunched up in an angry pout.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you don’t get t-t-to ignore what you said!” He practically yelped, shoulders hunched as his wings stretched out, demanding an answer. He pointed an accusing finger at Rick, his eyes narrowing. “D-do you l-l-like me or something?!” He immediately felt childish as Rick barked another laugh, his face hot and burning.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick watched his display with an amusing look for a moment before he flicked the light back off, plunging them back into the darkness, the amusement dropping from his expression. Morty felt like shrinking back as Rick’s large figure stalked towards him, his own wings opening up, plumage spreading to make him more intimidating as his cold, icy eyes seemed to gleam in the dark with a predatory gaze.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morty’s feet were planted firmly on the ground as he tried to stand up for himself, but he leaned away as Rick stepped close, towering over him, his massive harpy eagle wings unable to even open fully without disturbing the room, Ricks’ arms crossing over his chest as Morty drew his own in, his wings settling down as he cowered under Rick’s intense gaze and clear dominance.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Morty, I-I don’t “like” you, b-because “like” is a useless word that idiot children use to-to describe their elementary school crushes.” He growled fiercely, and Morty’s lips parted to speak but his words were trapped. “But so what, Morty? D-do you “like” me? I-is that it, th-that’s what you wanna say? You “like” me, Morty?” He pushed, and Morty caved so easily under pressure, especially pressure from Rick.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I—” Morty squeezed his eyes shut, weakly smacking Rick on the chest. “Y-yes! Yes, okay, y-you.. I-I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” Ricks fingers snatched his outstretched wrist, leaning down with a hard expression as Morty’s words cut off, eyes big and wide like a deer in headlights. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick’s nose brushed his and everything stopped. Morty’s heart skipped as he gazed up at Rick, who stared down with half-lidded eyes, waiting. Morty’s knees went weak as his free hand moved, grasping at Rick’s lab coat as he tilted his head slightly and leaned in to close the gap.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick’s lips were warm against his own, slightly rough but not chapped or scratchy, and clearly experienced. He felt Rick’s low groan more than he heard it, the grip on his wrist tightening as he was tugged forwards more, Rick’s free arm slipping around his waist as Morty pressed up against his form. Morty whined softly, bursting emotions filling his chest as his mind chanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. yes! It’s finally happening finally, finally!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His wings quivered restlessly behind him, his emotions taking a physical form in the way his excited wings shuffled against his back, wing-tips brushing along Rick’s arms as they curled forward eagerly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick’s experienced lips moved wondrously against his own, pushing with the perfect pressure and pulling them apart to slip his tongue inside. Morty shuddered as he felt his pants growing tight, the heat of his arousal coiling low in his gut. He craved more, even as Rick kissed him hotly and ran his hands up Morty’s sides, down his legs, over his ass with a squeeze that drew a gasp from his lips.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rick,” He whispered breathlessly, Rick’s hot breath washing over his face, lips trailing across his jaw as he tilted his head to allow Rick more access. “I’ve w-wanted this for.. for so long—” He cut off as Rick nipped at his neck teasingly, a low chuckle slithering from his throat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Morty, you-you’re not exactly skilled in the-the art of subtlety.” He badgered with a smirk, Morty’s cheeks flooding with heat as he turned crimson, twisting away to tuck his face against his own wing to hide himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Why didn’t y-you say anything!” He cried, thoroughly embarrassed as Rick stood up with a sleazy grin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for your d-dumbass to make the first move,” Rick shrugged, pulling out his flask as he openly eyed Morty now. “Wanted to see if you— if you were really serious. Now that you’ve—that you’re man enough, we can be m-more—” His eyes flashed, a hungry look glinting in their bright blue hues. “Adult.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morty felt his body grow hot at the implications, turning his head to gaze at Rick as he licked his lips.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, uh, adult?” He questioned nervously, feeling the excitement bubble up in his chest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick snickered at him, stepping close again and drawing Morty into an embrace with a deep sigh, amusement lingering in his tone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, baby,” He chuckled lowly, fingers pushing into Morty’s curls as Morty stuffed his face against Rick’s chest. “But, w-we can start on that s-stuff later, I’m all— I’m exhausted Morty.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morty hummed softly, nodding as he relaxed against Rick who held him close for a few more moments. Rick’s fingers ran across his wing, specifically across the part that had previously been injured, and Morty felt his heart skip at the fact Rick was </span>
  <em>
    <span>checking </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be sure he was alright.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, Rick?” He asked softly, voice slightly muffled as he tilted his head up. Electric blue eyes met his own and he smiled sheepishly. “C-can your wings.. wrap around us both?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick hummed, pretending to give it some thought as his large wings opened up, feathers spreading as they swept forwards. Morty’s face brightened immediately as he giggled, Rick’s wings caressing across his own, folding together behind Morty’s back and encasing him in a feathery hug.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you have the brain of a five-year-old.” Rick teased, but he seemed happy enough to cradle Morty in his arms, his wings wrapped around both of them at Morty’s request no doubt boosting his ego as well.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your wings, Rick,” Morty murmured, and Rick combed a hand through his hair as he let his wings uncurl gently. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, I l-like yours too, you little shit. Now get into bed, I-I’m fucking tired.” He sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. Morty beamed as he turned and flopped onto Ricks’ bed, the older man stripping off his lab coat and sweater. Morty blushed and turned away as Rick reached for his belt, scooting over to make room for the other man as he shyly wriggled out of his own jeans.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid down together, Rick clearly ready to sleep as his eyes shut as soon as his head hit the pillow and Morty feeling his own drowsiness creeping back up on him as he cuddled up to Rick. A heavy, comforting arm was slung across his hips, warm and strong and everything Morty had been yearning for all this time. He smashed his face into the pillow with a jubilant giggle and Rick grumbled at him to be quiet and sit still.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hit me with y-your damn wings in th-the middle of the night, Morty, so help me,” He threatened lightly, voice thick with sleep as he lay beside the young boy, who only hummed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I won’t Rick, I promise.” He assured, still smiling as Rick grunted at him. Morty let his own eyes shut as their breaths mingled, chests rising and falling evenly, Rick tugging him closer just slightly as their warm legs tangled together under the covers. “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Morty.” Rick mumbled, fingers slipping under his shirt to press against his skin and rest there, a pleasant warmth against his lower back that he relaxed into.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Morty fell asleep feeling more wanted and cared for than he ever had before, and it was perfect for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Super sorry if it seems rushed in some spots! Please let me know if there's anything I can fix! Sometimes I worry I write their stutters bad or wrong so please correct me, I'm not used to writing their dialog but I hope to get better!</p><p>I'm always happy to read your comments, even the simplest ones! &lt;3 Much love to you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>